I Remember You
by SarahAndreLouise
Summary: I have never seen a pair of eyes so intense, so dark. They promise danger. They express so much and nothing at the same time. How is that possible?


I have never seen a pair of eyes so intense, so dark. They promise danger. I have never found such comfort in a pair of eyes as I do in the ones before me.

He is blocking the exit. Who does he think he is? Music pounds through my body and the lights sweep across the room with what appears to be no real rhythm at all. I need to get out of here. I run a hand though my short pink hair (Hard to believe but it's natural) and attempt my meanest glare - key word being attempt. He laughs at me. It's a strange laugh, more like a chuckle. I shiver at the sound. It makes me sick. He takes a step forward, hands reaching out for my waist. I instinctively back up and in the process hit a pillar holding the building's VIP lounge up above our heads. He strokes my sides and leans in towards my ear.

'Just one dance Pumpkin.' His voice is slimy voice is like a coating across my skin. I feel infected with a terrible disease. I try and push him away. I really do, but he sinks his fingers into my hips and holds me in place. I can feel them over my blouse.

'I'm sorry Sir, but I'm actually supposed to be working.' I say as politely as I can. He doesn't seem to listen. His hand slides across my back, pulling me closer, I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away again. His hand grabs the curve of my bottom and I let out a shriek of surprise. I lift my hand and slap him square across the face. There will be a bruise tomorrow for sure. 'Get off me!' I snarl and he slams me against the pillar, I swear I feel it shake. 'Little slut. You'll pay!' he yells and I see his fist. I curl into myself, anticipating the worst.

Instead I feel a rush of air and the floor beneath my feet shake. I open my eyes to see a tall figure standing over the drunk man who two seconds ago, was about to hit me. The drunk is moaning, holding his nose. I look up and my saviour has turned around, his eyes boring into me. I have never seen a pair of eyes so intense, so dark. They promise danger. They express so much and nothing at the same time. How is that possible? I close my eyes, suddenly exhausted, and lean back against the pillar. I feel a hand on my cheek and my eyes snap open. He is inches in front of me. If I wanted, I would only have to lean forward to kiss him. And I want to. And it scares the hell out of me. I am vaguely aware of my manager standing next to me, yelling my name. I don't see him. I don't see anything but those beautiful black eyes focused solely on my face. He looks strangely familiar and it is disconcerting .

'SAKURA!' My manager's voice booms in my ears. I snap out of whatever trance I was caught in and pull away from the man in front of me.

'Sumimasen. I'm okay Haru.' I say, releasing a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Shiro Haru, my manager. Early forties, thick brown hair with matching eyes and a scar across his eyebrow from a hold up three years before I started working for him. I muster a convincing smile and he nods before attending to the drunk who is still on the ground holding his nose. I look beside me, surprised to see my saviour still there. He is looking at me, it is as if he has been studying my profile this entire time. My head tilts to the side and I watch his eyes follow the movement of my hair. I feel my lips quirk up slightly. Without fully processing the thought, I throw my arms around his shoulders (glad I wore heals because he is so unbelievably tall) and pull him close to me.

'Arigato gozaimasu.' I say in his ear and swear I felt him flinch. I place a chaste kiss on his pale cheek and step away. For a second, I think I see fear in his eyes ad he stares at me. Does he not speak? He simply nods and turns to leave. My hand flies out and catches his fingertips. He looks over his shoulder down at me. I hesitate and bite my lip. He turns around to face me fully. I still don't let go of his fingers. 'What is your name?' I ask, my voice is so quiet that I'm sure he hasn't heard me. I open my mouth to say it again but he stops me with his voice. Oh, and it is an amazing voice in deed.

'Uchiha Sasuke.' So smooth and deep. I feel a shiver run through my body, only this time I don't feel like I am going to be sick.

Sasuke is suddenly knocked sideways by a blur of colour. His hand is ripped from my grasp. Sasuke is on the ground with another man on top of him.

'Teme! You'll never guess what just happened!' The blonde's voice is so loud. I'm certain that the VIP guests can hear him clearly over the music. He reminds me of my best friend, Ino. They're both so loud.

'Dobe, get off me.' Sasuke's voice is far quieter than the Blonde's, but it holds authority and menace. The blonde scrambles to his feel, holding out a hand that Sasuke knocks away. I feel air rush past me and see a familiar figure come to stand in front of the blonde. Hinata. Her long purple hair is unmistakable. She turns around and I realise I've said her name out aloud. Hinata's face lights up and she takes a step forward to hug me.

'Sakura. I-I didn't S-see you there.' She stutters and I cannot help but smile. I shrug it off and look between the two males. They are so different. Sasuke, with his black eyes and equally dark hair. Pale skin and mysterious aura, polar opposites to the blonde in front of me. His eyes are a striking blue, and his tanned skin suggests he works outdoors. So different, it is easy to see that they are best friends, they just have a strange way of expressing it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I spin around. Haru is back.

'Sakura, love why don't you take the rest of the night off? You've only got half an hour. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow night. Okay?' He smiles. Haru had always reminded me of an older brother, or a father. Two things I do not have.

'Arigato Haru, I'll make up the time tomorrow.' I say and he nods before turning back to the bar. I feel Hinata take my hand and I turn my head to look at her. She speaks to me , not with words, but with her beautiful lavender eyes. Am I alright? I nod. No, I'm not, I am confused and shaken and I want to go home. I smile. This time she uses words. Well, one.

'Ramen?' she asks and this time I grin at her like a child, and this time I mean it.

'Defiantly.'

The blonde convinced Hinata that it was crucial that both he and Sasuke attend for out protection, although his vocabulary did not quite extend that far, we got that he wanted Ramen. I grab my purse from my bag and turned to the blonde.

'So, who exactly are you?' I say to the blonde who is dancing around Sasuke singing about how amazing Ramen is. He stops, stares at me and then jumps and his entire body language changes to mock anger.

'Who am I? Who am I? How can you not know? Has Hinata told you nothing? Hinata, how could you? I thought you...'

'Naruto.' Sasuke's cold voice cuts the blonde off. I jolt slightly hearing him talk for the first time since leaving the club. Hinata looks at her watch, I get the feeling this happens a lot.

Sasuke starts for the front door and we instantly follow. Ichiraku's Ramen is the best in Konoha. We order our meals. Nautro orders enough to feed the entirety of the ANBU. We all sit down and Naruto instantly steals Hinata's attention. Sasuke and I sit quietly, not speaking. I clear my throat and turn to find him already staring at me. A piece of my hair falls over my eyes and before I even think of moving it away, Sasuke's fingers sweep it away for me. I look down and blush.

'Arigato.' I mumble and I swear I heard him chuckle at me, again completely different to the drunk guy. I look back up to see him smirk and look away. I want to shoot myself. We finish our meal in silence.

Hinata informs us that it is time for her to go home. We hug and Naruto offers to walk her, which she accepts unsurprisingly. I wave them off as they walk down the street. I turn to sasuke, who is still looking after them. He senses my stare and raises an eyebrow at me.

'Oyasumi nasai.' Good night? That's the best I've go? Kill me. I turn to leave, scared that I will embarrass myself further. I get less than two steps before he catches my wrist. With a gentle tug I turn to face him. Once again I am rendered breathless by his beauty.

'Sakura.' My names rolls off his tongue like a prayer. So deep and sensual that I find myself wanting to fall into him. I am scared of my own body's desires. I do not know this man. Though he has shown he cares for my safety, should I really trust him? My brain fogs as he speaks and I forget all my previous worries. 'You're not walking home alone.' He whispers, we are close enough that he doesn't need to speak any louder. I nod obediently. What's the worst that can happen?

The walk to my apartment is over far too soon and we're standing at my front door, facing each other. I put my key in the door then turn back towards Sasuke and ask the one question that had been pressing on my mind since I first saw his face.

'Sasuke, have we met before?' I ask. His face remains passive. When I'm sure he isn't going to answer I open my door.

'How long have you known Hinata?' His question startles me. I turn back, eyebrows raised.

'Only a few months, I just moved here.' I say, though the information seems unnecessary once it leaves my lips. Sasuke nods.

'Or just moved back?' the comment catches me off guard, more so than the first one. Back? How did he know?

'Back. Yes. My family lived here when I was young, but we left before I even started school.'

'I remember you Haruno.' He says with a smirk. With that, Sasuke walks out onto the street. He turn back and we stare at each other for a moment longer before he's gone. His last words echo in my head.

_I remember you Haruno. _


End file.
